Teach me senpai! (Tsukakuga fic)
by Dwokeyz
Summary: One day Tsukasa teaches in Kuga's class to help the sick teacher then things happens afterwards lol (Also sorry for my bad grammars, language and the oocness) This a boy x boy fanfic or yaoi if you dislike it dont read it ITS ALSO CONTAINS LEMONNN :V Tsukasa x Kuga (I live for this ship lmao)


Hello!This a shokugeki no souma yaoi fanfic :)

Pairing:Tsukasa x Kuga

CONTAINS LEMON

IF U HATE IT DONT READ!!

Also sorry for my bad grammars and also some characters might be ooc too, anyways love the ship and lets start this already :v

He was sleeping in the classroom..bored from all the explanation that he has to listen until...

"Terunori Kuga." a man called out making Kuga snap his head up "Y-yes Tsukasa senpai?" he ask nervously as he flip through pages in his books. Tsukasa Eishi a third year right now is helping the sick teacher that supposed to be teaching in Kuga's class so he takes over to help (yep a student taking over pretty weird huh?)

he let out a sigh "Read the next paragraph for the whole class" Kuga waited as he glance at his page rapidly and look back toward his senpai with a nervous grin "I dont need your smile, so read it already" Kuga gulp as the whole class begin snickering "U-um the first of the e-","No." the whole students begin to laugh making Kuga sigh and cover himself in embarrassment

"Isshiki, read the next one and Kuga stay in class after this.You wont be going home early today" Kuga snap his eyes and stood up hitting the desk "EH!?WHY COME ON I PROMISE I-" Tsukasa sigh "Seat down nicely." Kuga shrink down to his seat upsetly with a pout

Later after class

"Heh.See ya shrimp" Eizan said as he walk out with Nene and Isshiki "Stay strong Kuga kun" Isshiki said with a smile before he leaves "Thats what he gets tho" Nene added which make them chuckled a bit "I hate you guys" Kuga muttered and glared as everyone else in the class are now leaving the two people alone in the classroom.

Tsukasa clear his throat grabbing the boy's attention "Now, not only I hold you off because of before but I also need to tell you about your score as the teacher told me to," he grab his report card "yes its not bad its actually good but...your math certainly the worst from all" Tsukasa said while showing his math score and Kuga whine "But Math is boringg and so complicated~" Tsukasa shook his head "Im afraid every time after school you'll be getting special course for math and Ive been ask to teach you so" Tsukasa said making Kuga whine even more

"And stop whining, you're no kid right?"Tsukasa ask and Kuga glares a bit "Tch.Fineee","Good now lets start with this exercise" Tsukasa said with a smile as he pulled 3 exercise papers "WHAT 30 NUMBERS!?" Kuga gasp dramatically "If you dont know how to do it you can always ask" Kuga sigh and started doing his work

Later while doing his works

"Aghhh this is so frustrating!!" Kuga thought frustratedly while holding his head, Tsukasa couldnt help but chuckle at his reaction "Heh.how cute" he walk toward his desk and seat next to him "Let me see your progress" Tsukasa said as he took one of his paper "Ah wa-" theres only 2 question that he had answered "KUGA ITS BEEN 45 MINUTES AND THIS IS ALL!? WE ONLY HAVE 35 MINUTES LEFT" Tsukasa scold and Kuga laugh nervously

"This is no laughing matter Kuga" Tsukasa sigh while pinching the temple of his nose, he took one of his pencil and started teaching him step by step

"This..then you take this out here.." Tsukasa explained as he move closer and Kuga can feel his breath near him "Eh?But isnt it should be like this?" Kuga retort as he showed him some of his ways "Yes but you used this move for that question not this" Tsukasa replied and Kuga scoff "No way its this!" Tsukasa sigh and smack him on the head "Auchh", "Im the teacher here, and Im giving you the right way" Kuga pout again.

After 80 minutes later...

"*sigh* in the end you manage to do 23 questions...guess its okay" Tsukasa said while the blonde boy grinning "But do the rest as homework, if you dont theres a consequence" he said with a smirk and Kuga was about to protest but stay put anyway "Fineee" he pick up his bag and walk out with his senpai

"So your mom and dad are here already?" Tsukasa ask and Kuga shook his head "Nope they went out for a month and I've been staying by myself since then" Kuga said as he face forward "Ah I see...so you wont have any problem staying here until noon then?" Tsukasa teased which annoyed the teen "Eeh no wayy I wanna play at homeee", "Keep playing and your grade will fell down" Kuga laugh cheekly "Who caress!Ill make sure I pass every single subject later on like its nothing anyway" He said proudly making Tsukasa laugh lightly "sure."

Outside the school

"Hey its getting pretty dark...you want to have some dinner with me?Ill treat you no worries"Tsukasa said with a reassuring smile, and Kuga's eyes gleam "Really!?Thank you Tsukasa senpai!"

After eating dinner,they part away in the station

"Why is it that everytime Im with him...he..."Tsukasa thought as he stared at the teen who gets into the train and waves at him with a huge smile "Sht...no Tsukasa!he is your kouhai damn it!"he smiled and waved back as the train took off

The next day

After class,everyone quickly rushed off

"Oh yeaa tomorrow is Saturday!" Kuga said excitedly "Hey guys lets go to the cinema together tomorrow how's that?"Isshiki ask and three of them agree "IM GONNA SMASH YOU IN THE ARCADE FOUR EYES"Kuga yelled at Eizan "LETS JUST SEE ABOUT THAT SHRIMP" Eizan smirk "WHO YOU CALLIN SHRIMP" Nene sigh as she fix her glassess "Noisy brats" Nene stated "Whats that!?" Eizan and Kuga glares at her while Isshiki just laugh at his classmates

"Kuga" Tsukasa called making everyones attention focus on him "Ah yes Ill be there senpai!" Kuga rushed to his table and pick up his stuff "Another course?" Isshiki ask and Kuga nod and waves at them as he left with his senpai

"I was wondering if you wanted to study at my house today" Tsukasa said and Kuga just nod and smile "Sure no problem" as they walk Rindou went toward them from behind "Tsukasaaaa I see you are bringing your cute kouhai to your housee" She said as she hug his neck "Is Rindou senpai your girlfriend Tsukasa senpai?" Kuga ask innocently and smile at her "Awww he is so cuteee" Rindou said as she pinch his cheek "Im not cute!" He said angryly which make Rindou pinch harder "Owow!","Thats not a nice way to say to your senpai ya knoww!" Tsukasa sigh "No she's just my best friend" Tsukasa said with a smile "Hehe!-Ah look at the time I promised Momo that Ill help her out, see ya Tsukasa and..."

Kuga introduced proudly to her "Kuga Terunori!Tsukasa senpai best and cutest kouhai!" Rindou laugh and pet his head "Aww I wanna hang out with you sometime too!" Tsukasa laugh "Best kouhai and cutest?Ahah sure why not" he thought as he stare at the boy "Alright bye you twoo" Rindou left

After that they went toward Tsukasa's house,and arriving at his house...

"Here, after you" Tsukasa said as he opened the door and Kuga let himself in as he glanced around "you have a nice house Tsukasa senpaii" he said as he look around "Why thank you"

As they proceed they sat on the table while Kuga is doing his work Tsukasa make some hot chocolate for him

"Ehh Tsukasa senpaii I dont know this partt~" he ask as he points at the question and Tsukasa lean in and took his pencil "So you just need to..." he explain every single thing and after that Kuga tries it on his own "Dang it...Im really close right now.. I can even smell him already...he smells like strawberry.." he stares as his eyes lay on his big reddish brown eyes who are looking back and forth on the paper and would squeeze them shut as he thinking while pouting "Such cute face"

As he stares he noticed that his eyes are now face to face..those innocent eyes stared up at him as if it is trying to tell him something "Tsukasa senpaiii~ ne senpaiii" Kuga said as he waves his hand "Are you okay?" Kuga ask a bit concern as he blink in confusion "Sht thats adorable." he thought "U-um yeah sorry I was thinking of something thats all" Kuga just nod and continued his question

Tsukasa senpai is pretty weird, he's been staring at me non stop like theres something on my face!Sht is there actually something? Suddenly Kuga stopped as he felt a hand on his waist, he glanced down and saw Tsukasa's hand holding him

"S-senpai?" Kuga ask with a sligh blush, Tsukasa swallowed a bit before he smile "Im sorry its just that...you're..." Tsukasa moved a bit until he could lean toward Kuga's face and Kuga shivered as he felt his body being moved closer to his own body and now forehead touch each other

"Have you ever had a kiss with someone before?" Tsukasa ask as he lift his hand up and carres his blushing cheek rubbing it gently "U-um n-no..." but by my mom yes, Kuga was still taken a back and was nervous at the same time ,wait is he really going to kiss him!?Tsukasa slowly rub his lips with his thumb "Ill show you one now.." Kuga closed his eyes waiting nervously for it and Tsukasa lean closer and lightly kiss him

Tsukasa pulled away and pick him up as he lay him down on the sofa. He hold his cheek gently while looking into his eyes again while leaning even closer their lips touching again "Open your mouth for me" Kuga stared confusedly with his innocent eyes as a blush still creep on his cheek and he nod, he open his mouth slightly and Tsukasa insert his tounge in and begin to explore every inch of his mouth. Licking his tounge and every teeth as Kuga trembles and moan in the kiss, a tears slowly appeared on the corner of his eyes.

He reach up to his neck to keep up with the kiss until Tsukasa part away leaving both panting for air.

"You have soft lips I must say" Tsukasa said seductively while licking his lip "E-em.." Kuga shyly looked away and Tsukasa grab his face to look at him "Cute..." he stares at the slightly cry face of his while blushing and blinking at him so innocent "Ugh..too cute..." he hug him closely as he trembles trying to fight the urge to have nosebleed.

"Hey Kuga...have you ever heard about sex?" Tsukasa ask and Kuga cock his head to the side and stare at him with that pure eyes again!And later on he blushed furiously "Y-Yes but...I.." Kuga said nervously, but is he going to ask me to do one now!?

Tsukasa swallowed nervously "Its his and my first time but...I do..." Tsukasa thought "Did you want to know how it feels?" Tsukasa ask as he reach to Kuga's vest and pull it up slowly

"S-senp...ai?"Kuga nervously ask and Tsukasa sush him "its okay" Tsukasa continued unbuttoning his clothes

"Um...I..." Kuga bring his hand toward his clothes trying to cover it up again "Whats wrong?" Tsukasa ask and Kuga flushed "I-its embarassing.. s-senpai..." Tsukasa smiled and hold his wrist gently "No no its fine..." Tsukasa proceed to strip off his clothes and put his face on top of his chest

He licks the chest slowly making Kuga trembled and he let out a soft moan "What is this sound I making?" Kuga thought as he shivered as his tounge was trailing over his abdomen feeling sticky and wet, he squeek as he felt the warm tounge touch his nipple "S-senpai..ah...what is this?..ngh.." he ask as he felt strange at this feeling

"Eh?You're this sensitive?"Tsukasa smirk "Relax Kuga..as Ill give you something good" as he finished he continued licking his nipples and playing with the other one with his finger twisting and scratching the tip "N-no st-top that it feels weird..." he tried to hold his moan as he tried to hold it with his hand and the other clenching on the sofa

"Let out your voice.." Tsukasa said as he let go of his hand that was covering his mouth and he suck the nipples while biting "Eek!-" he shivers again and tears fell slightly, "Kuga you're too adorable..I cant resist it.." Tsukasa said as he whispered to his ears and licking it while playing with both of his nipples "Ahn-~" he moan lightly

He pulled away and started to unzip his pants and pulled down his boxer revealing his member, with a smirk he lean down and started to lick his tip "Ag-!" he snap his head up as he felt a sudden jolt of this weird and yet pleasureable feeling, he took every member inside his mouth as he start to suck and lick every part of it

"N-no ah!E-enough...can t tak..eAh!" Kuga's toes curl as his kness buckled shakily while hands gripping at his hair to stop and Tsukasa pulled out his mouth and lick some drops that leak from his member "You taste delicious Kuga" Tsukasa rub his member and give it hard squeezee "Ah!" Kuga moan a bit loud.

"Well then Kuga.." Tsukasa unzip his own pants and bring up his member, he brought Kuga down to the floor in a kneeling position "If you may...can you suck on this?Itll help you later on too..."

Kuga was staring in awe at his big member but slowly he leans in and licking its tip and started sucking slowly and Tsukasa shivered in the process "Gh...Kuga.." he grip his head gently trying to make him go deeper

"Ughn...-"Kuga trembles as he tried to control his breathing while licking. Tsukasa moan softly "more.." he unknowingly pushed his head down causing Kuga to choke "Mgh!" Kuga cried as it hurt his throat and he shut his eyes tightly

Tsukasa moved his head around and Kuga tried to pull up his head but failed as Tsukasa's hand on his hair keeping him down

"S-sen-!ngh!" Kuga tried to signal him and Tsukasa realised this and quickly pull his head up and a bunch of come shoot toward his crying red face while he cough a bit "Ah- Kuga..Im sorry" Tsukasa said nervously as he grab some tissue and begin wiping his face to clean the come off

"N-no its fine.." Kuga said with a reassuring smile weakly, Tsukasa sigh in relief and he stares at Kuga "Do you still wish to know?" Tsukasa ask and Kuga stare at him for a while and nod slowly "U-um sure...?"

Tsukasa pick his body up gently "I think it'll be best to do it in my room" as he said and he carries him to his room

In Tsukasa's room

Kuga can feel the tension and nervous about whats coming next but at the same time he is curious about what it feels like

Tsukasa noticed that Kuga is trembling "He must be nervous..." he crawl on top of him and hold his hand gently "Its okay.." he whispered gently and lean it to kiss him again to calm him down "U-um is it...really okay?" Kuga ask nervously "Itll be good I promise..."

As Tsukasa said that he then proceed to lick his fingers, coating in saliva and slowly rub his entrance

"Im going to prepare it" Tsukasa slowly pushed in with 2 fingers making Kuga grunt in pain and tears welled up as his face turned bright red "O-ouch..." Tsukasa sush his lips with his fingers "Its okay...Ill be gentle and make you feel good..." Tsukasa said as he waited until Kuga is not in pain and he continue to rub inside finding his spot while rubbing his member at the same time

"Ah...!Gah..." Kuga moans sweetly as it echoes the room "Sht...his voice is so sweet is melting my heart..." Tsukasa thought as he could feel that he is hard now.."Ah!?" a sudden jolt felt through his body it was so quick that Kuga cant assure if its pleasure or pain "S-sen..pai?" Tsukasa had stopped and pulled out his fingers and now he readied his member

"Relax..." he whispered as his face is near him, Kuga nod and waited for the impact as he shut his eyes and bit his lips as he clenched on the sheets trying to resist the massive pain as he tremble nervously

"Kuga..." Tsukasa hold both of his trembling hands to comfort him "Y-yes?" Kuga ask nervously "Relax.." Tsukasa said as Kuga pant and breath in and out trying to calm himself after a few minutes he relax a bit

"Okay...Im going in..." Tsukasa said as he put the tip on his entrance and slowly inserting it "Ngh..." his lips quiver while his eyes slowly shutting. As his member pushed in Tsukasa held a tight expression "Y-youre so tight.." Tsukasa said as he accidently forcefully pushed in making Kuga's eyes widened and gasp in pain but only to be gagged by a kiss from Tsukasa

Kuga shut his eyes as tears fall from his eyes as he still grunt in pain under the kiss,and feet feeling numb. Tsukasa part away as Kuga is now gasping and panting "O-ouch.." ," Im sorry does it hurt?" Tsukasa said worriedly as he carres his cheek and gave some kisses on his face to calm him down

Kuga nod but little by little he calm down "T-Tsukassan?" Tsukassan?Weird...but I like that nickname "Yes Kuga?" Tsukasa waited until he is used to it "C-can.. you..kiss me again?..." he ask innocently "Oh my..." Tsukasa smiles and lean closer "Ofcourse..." He kissed lightly and this time Kuga kissed back

After calming down a bit Tsukasa decided to move but Kuga was still a bit nervous "Dont worry hold on to me if you want...and Ill do this gently I promise..and tell me if you're in pain" Tsukasa said gently with his soothing voice which calm him more and relax

"O-okay Tsukassan..." Tsukasa pulled out and thrust in again he do it on a slow pace and Kuga moan at every single pacing "This feels weird.." He thought as he was holding onto his neck, Tsukasa hug him closely as he put his head on top of his while hearing Kuga's sweet moan

"Does it hurt?" Tsukasa ask whispered near his ear and Kuga shook his head and Tsukasa slowly play with his nipples making moan again "S-stop teasing...ah-!" Tsukasa chuckled "Sorry its just that you're too cute" he said as he lay him further and paced a bit faster "ah-!" he bit his lips again "Kuga dont hold your voice just let it all out" Tsukasa said as he hold his legs and continue thrusting

"Ahn-mmn...!-" Kuga moan in pleasure "Are you feeling good?" Tsukasa ask with a smirk and without unfocus mind and eyes he just answered what he truly feels "Yes...it feels great..." Kuga said as he moan "Good...then how about this?" Tsukasa paced faster this time "Ah!-F-fast-" he grips tighter on his clothes "Im coming soon...Kuga...do you love me?"

Kuga opened his eyes as tears fell and face flushed red "I-...ah!" but what if he reject him?He did just ask him tho... Kuga silently cries which makes Tsukasa stop on what he's doing "U-um sorry does that hurt?" Tsukasa ask as he lean closely and Kuga sobs a bit and Tsukasa wiped his tears with his thumb "W-whats wrong?"

"I-if I say...yes will you reject me?" Kuga ask while frowning a bit as his eyes are staring at him those cute like puppy eyes staring at him, God how can he ever reject this cute face and the way he said it ugh ofcourse Ill love him even more!

Tsukasa chuckled at the sight and hug him "I should be the one who is worried about being rejected here.." he said quietly and ruffle his hair "I love you Kuga.." Tsukasa said as he kiss his lips and Kuga kiss back and Tsukasa continued his pacing

"Im coming..." after a few thrusts he comes inside Kuga and Kuga shoot through his chest, both are panting and Tsukasa slowly give him his last passionate kiss for Kuga "I love you so much" Tsukasa said as they parted away, Kuga let out a slight smile as he pant "I love you too Tsukassan" Tsukasa pulled out and hug his lover's body

After that...

With a soft yawn he snuggles toward Tsukasa "I think Ill stay with you tomorrow..." he said tiredly "Hm?Not going to go and face Eizan then?" Tsukasa chuckled "Nn I'll do it next time..I'll probably be sore by tomorrow morning..." Kuga said as he snuggled closer "Ahaha I see...I'll tell Isshiki for you then" Tsukasa said as he kissed his temple "Get some sleep" as he ruffle his hair.

"Nooo dont wanna" Kuga softly whine "This is the reason why you are short though" Tsukasa tease and Kuga glares deadly "NO.ITS NOT" he pout angryly as he puff his cheek "Haha, Its fun teasing you" Tsukasa said as he held him tighter "Im not a kid jeez!" Kuga reply as he feel a bit drowzy "See?You're tired...sleep already and lets take a bath together tomorrow if you want" Tsukasa softly said and Kuga snuggled more "Hmm that'll be nice"

The next morning

As Tsukasa woke up feeling a bit tired, he tried to sit up and almost forgot that his kouhai is sleeping with him through the night. He looked down and saw Kuga is snoring softly while sleeping peacefully. He was hugging him and he hear some sweet murmurr from his mouth

Tsukasa smiled on the sight and poke his cheek slightly and Kuga slowly open his eyes as he rub it gently and he yawn again, still feeling tired and worse his legs feels a bit numb "You still look tired...You want to rest some more?" Tsukasa ask as he rub his head "No...but I need a bath.." Kuga said and Tsukasa smiled again as he carried him on his arm making Kuga taken a back by his sudden action

"T-Tsukassan?" Tsukasa sush him and went to the bathroom "Lets go"

After both of them takes a bath, Tsukasa lay him back on the bed "Ill go and make some coffee" Tsukasa said as he went down to make one but before he leaves...a hand pulled him, stopping him on his track.

"No!I want tea!"Kuga said while pouting cutely and Tsukasa blushed and chuckled "Okay okay" He ruffle his hair.

"Just for you I'll make a tea, thats because you are my precious baby arent you?" Tsukasa whispered and Kuga face went red quick and he slap his chest multipletimes "Stop teasing me around!"

"Haha sorry,Its just that you have a cute face like that makes me want to bully you more" Tsukasa said "Whaa why would you bully your cute kouhai" Kuga cry cutely and Tsukasa pinch his cheek "Owww", "See?Thats what makes me wanted to do whenever I see you were acting adorable!" Tsukasa said and Kuga avert his eyes "Whatever"

"Ahah okay Im finsihed...I'll make the tea now okay?" Tsukasa gave him a kiss on his temple and left "Jerk..." Kuga thought embarassedly as he curl himself on the bed


End file.
